MAWLR
The MAWLR is a massive Helghast war machine presented in Killzone 3, and serves as the main boss in the Chapter MAWLR. Specifications Less a mech and more akin to a battleship on legs, the MAWLR is perhaps the largest Helghast ground vehicle encountered over the course of the Second Extrasolar War, standing at a height of 280 meters tall. The MAWLR is heavily armored on all sides, and capable of shrugging off even the most powerful attacks. Its construction is also highly durable, and can continue to operate and fire despite taking heavy damage. The only real weakness of its design comes in the form of cooling vents placed around the machine to prevent a critical system malfunction via overheating, giving a keen-eyed attacker a chance to damage the machine. Even so, the main guns can continue to operate for a time even with the vents destroyed thanks to a backup petrusite power supply. Even with the destruction of cooling vents and the back-up petrusite, the MAWLR will remain mobile and continue its barrage of missiles and mortars. It can only be disabled by the destruction of its cooling vents, backup petrusite power supply and dealing damage to parts of the platform atop the MAWLR. However its main structure excluding the petrusite cannon remains intact structurally. Weapons Utilized for both anti-ground and anti-air operations with a variety of mounted weapons, a single MAWLR is capable of combatting entire battalions of enemy forces. The MAWLR has the following weapons onboard: *A heavy arc cannon on its port side, capable of discharging a constant and powerful stream of energy for several seconds, and is capable of bringing down an ISA Cruiser with multiple blasts. *Several autocannons and missile batteries embedded into the bow of the machine, each of them capable of destroying even heavily armored vehicles like the ISA Archer Tank, but is devastating to enemy ground forces by merely stepping on its foes. These weapons from the primary armaments of the MAWLR are supported by a series of cooling vents along the machine's superstructure to prevent overheating. *A battery of mortars on its dorsal structure and numerous machine gun turrets dotted all across its superstructure and on the joints of its four legs. Killzone: Shadow Fall During the events of Killzone: Shadow Fall, Jorhan Stahl had hundreds of MAWLRs built and deployed them against the VSA during their invasion of the ruined planet Helghan. With what's left of Helghan being an arms factory for the Helghast, the MAWLR is still in full production. However, due to the size of the MAWLR, being over half the size of a Helghast Cruiser, it is unlikely that it can be deployed outside the planet it is built on. Gallery Killzone 3 mawlr.jpg|Sev confronts a MAWLR. MAWLR.jpg|An early version of the MAWLR (Mounted Artillery Walker/Long Range) as it noticeably lacks its massive Petrusite cannon. MAWLR rear WEB.jpg|Rear of the MAWLR kz_sf_mawlr.png|A MAWLR as seen in the Killzone Shadow Fall story trailer. Trivia *"MAWLR" is a play on the word "Mauler". It is never stated in-game what the acronym stands for. However, the novel Killzone: Ascendancy explained that MAWLR stands for Mounted Artillery Walker/Long Range. *It is similar, if not through appearance but in role and armament, to the classic All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) from the Star Wars franchise, as both are giant four-legged war machines armed with heavy laser weapons as well as numerous other weaponry. Also, both are named after military-style acronyms. *The MAWLR is also similar to the Goliath from the Resistance and the reaper's Destroyers from Mass Effect series. *In the fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, a MAWLR makes a crossover appearance in the Dojo stage. *Though one might assume that the production and deployment of these units would be hindered by their size and accompanying cost, hundreds of them seem to feature in the invasion of Helghan during Killzone: Shadow Fall. Their size however means that they are only seen on Helghan. *Despite their collosal size and immense weight the MAWLRs are capable of traversing most forms of terrain and have even been shown to be able to traverse up cliffsides vertically. Category:Killzone 3 enemies Category:Helghast Empire Category:Visari Corporation Category:Stahl Arms Category:Technology